Patent application DE 11 2012 003 406 T5 describes a hybrid drive device, in which an electric motor is arranged on a second axis which is parallel to a first axis. A transmission having an input shaft and a layshaft gear is arranged on the first axis. The layshaft gear is connected to driving wheels of a motor vehicle via a differential device. The electric motor is connected to the input shaft via a connecting mechanism, i.e. a spur gear drive. The gear-implementing section of the transmission is merely schematically represented.
Patent application DE 10 2009 018 958 A1 describes a multi-stage transmission having a housing, three planetary gear sets, and a first shaft, a second shaft, and a third shaft, wherein the third shaft is arranged axially offset with respect to the first shaft and the second shaft. According to the exemplary embodiment represented in FIG. 3, the multi-stage transmission has an electric machine which is arranged coaxially to the third shaft. The electric machine is permanently operatively connected to the second shaft via a chain or belt connection.
The two devices known from the related art are provided for use in a motor vehicle drive train which is aligned transversely to the direction of travel of the motor vehicle. These types of devices are usually to be optimized with respect to a preferably short axial installation length, since the axial assembly having a drive machine and a transmission is to be arranged between the longitudinal members of the front end of the motor vehicle.
The problem addressed by the invention is that of providing a transmission for a motor vehicle, which is distinguished by a particularly short axial installation length.